


The Scent

by WaltzInSnow



Category: Captain America, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzInSnow/pseuds/WaltzInSnow





	The Scent

「The Scent 」（队三布加勒斯特冬兵小公寓PLAY）

——在所有感觉记忆中，气味感觉是最牢固，最不容易消除的。

（罗马尼亚，2016。）

踏进冬兵房间的第一步，Steve就不由得呼吸一窒。

这房间里弥漫的熟悉味道让他觉得自己一瞬间又回到了16岁，回到了上个世纪四十年代的布鲁克林。

那时没有战争，也没有血清，常年的哮喘和孱弱的体质让他对各种气味过敏，姑娘们香水的味道诱惑着大多数布鲁克林的小伙子，却只能让他流着眼泪打上一连串的喷嚏。

那时候对他来说，最好闻的气味是来自Bucky身上的，那种属于他独有的，天生自带的味道。

Steve不知该怎么形容，那有些像椰子奶糖，再加上点清爽的柑橘香。

那味道曾时常环绕笼罩着他。

在Bucky每一次亲昵的搂着他时，嬉笑着靠近他时，在战场上和他并肩作战时。

他们还上学的时候，Bucky经常从后门轻车熟路的溜进他的教室，企图从背后吓他闹着玩，可惜每次都以失败告终——Steve总能先一步闻到他身上的那股香味。Bucky曾不止一次的问他是怎么做到的，Steve就用“我背上可长着眼睛呢”的玩笑话搪塞过去。

后来，他当然还闻到过更浓烈的——在军营帐篷里的行军床上，他曾一遍遍嗅着Bucky的颈间，头发蹭在他脖子上，让他笑着挣扎出更多的汗，让那些味道变的越来越浓。

那味道曾伴随他度过童年，少年，伴随他在战场上出生入死。那是一种让Steve既感到安心又感到兴奋的味道。

他踏进这个房间，熟悉的气味第一时间再次充盈了他的鼻腔。他不想承认，可泪水已经一瞬间模糊了美国队长的视线——这味道他已经思念了太久太久，穿越了快要一个世纪。他甚至以为他此生再也不会被它笼罩，可现在他就站在这儿，跟他八岁那年第一次踏进Bucky的房间时一模一样。这股属于他的气味没有丝毫的改变，不管是参军成为了巴恩斯中士，还是后来的九头蛇冬日战士。

两年来，各处寻找冬兵的日子里，他其实很多次想到过放弃。在冬兵消声觅迹后的平静时光里，他曾一次次的问过自己，这个时候找到Bucky是否反而会给他带来麻烦。作为九头蛇的成员，叛国的通缉犯，让冬兵从暗处的隐藏者变成媒体的焦点，也许只会让他的处境更加危险。

会给Bucky带来麻烦和Bucky需要他的的矛盾在他脑海里斗争过无数次，他拼命压抑自己的那点私心，想得出一个对Bucky最有利的结论，可到头来他发现自己根本无法做到忽视心底的真正渴求：他也需要Bucky。

Steve太需要他了。二十一世纪的一切都变化的太快，科技的发展无情的粉刷了属于Steve的那个时代的印记，让许多回忆消失的连个影子都不剩。

一觉醒来，他几乎失去了所有。一切他曾拥有的记忆和经历，都被一股脑的抽去，连缓和的余地都没有。每个人都是由过去塑造而成的，而塑造了他的一切，却早已随着冰冻的时光一齐沉睡了。

Bucky于他而言，不仅仅是他最爱的人，还是一个有血有肉的，承载着他人生大部分美好记忆的宝库。他是他的回忆，他的时代，他的成长印记，他的情感寄托，他的理想信念——他是他生命的一部分。

两年前，当他看到Bucky还活着的那一刻，只觉得那些逝去的过往和岁月都完好如初的纷至沓来，就满满的装在那个人的大脑里，心脏中，甚至印刻在他每一丝肌肉上。

他实在太需要Bucky。他需要跟Bucky再一次并肩坐下，像寻常老朋友一样叙叙旧，谈谈他们曾经干的傻事儿。他需要再次紧紧的把他拥抱在怀里，握住他的手，告诉他我会陪你直到时光的尽头。他需要再次捧着他的脸，亲吻他的发丝，额头，嘴唇。他只想再次吻着他，一直吻着他，他不愿再让Bucky孤单，就像Bucky当年不愿让他孤单一样。

所以他选择现在站在这儿，像个十六岁的毛头小子，带着点忐忑又窃喜的心情端详着这个属于Bucky的窄小空间。

房间里的陈设简单，整洁，还保持着Bucky当年爱干净的作风。当他看到冰箱上放着的条状巧克力威化时，不由得笑出了声——Bucky喜欢甜食的习惯也和当年一样。

他打开了威化下压着的那本笔记，立刻看到了夹在中间的一张从什么杂志或报纸上剪下来的照片，那是他的照片，身着美国队长的制服。

他一颗心剧烈的跳动起来——那股属于Bucky的味道突然间浓烈了起来。他知道他在他身后，就像知道Bucky每次在背后突袭他的恶作剧一样。他尽量让自己保持镇定，缓缓转过身。

“你还记得我吗？”他几乎失控般贪婪的打量着眼前的人，想从每个细节里看出他这段时间的生活境况。

“你是Steve，我在博物馆里看到过你。”冬日战士脸上还保持着镇定，可手上已经紧张的攥起了拳头。

“你在撒谎。”

Steve猜对了，他确实在撒谎。凭着一些零碎的记忆，他并不想将一切贸然的和盘托出，只好转移了话题，“我当时不在维也纳，我已经不干那些事了。”

Steve听完微微点了点头，表示他相信他的话，但随即继续向他逼问。

“你把我从河里救上岸，为什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不，你知道。”

冬兵像是被这几个字刺到了痛处，Steve语气坚定，并用目光继续逼视着他，让他不由的一步步后退，而Steve则缓慢而坚定的一步步靠近他，直到他的背部靠上了卧室床边的墙。

冬兵察觉到他们靠的太近了，理智和常年的戒备情绪告诉他这很危险，他得立马从Steve身边撤离，可那些记忆的碎片又告诉他Steve不会伤害他。就在他犹豫的时候，Steve开口了。

“你知道我爱你，你记起来了，对吗？”Steve把手伸向他的脸，在空中忧疑了一刻，又改为撑到了他脸旁的墙上。

“我不仅是你的朋友。我爱你，Buck。而你呢，你还爱我吗？”Steve说的一字一顿，无比清晰。他不想再拐弯抹角，当他面前就站着这个人的时候，他才发现自己即使有四倍的耐心也无济于事，再浪费时间试探只会像上次一样将他放走。而这一次，他决定绝不放手。

“我不知道。”

冬兵一双灰绿色的大眼睛直直的瞪着他，睫毛微微颤动，手里的黑布林掉在地上散了一地。Steve的一句我爱你让他的脑子乱成了一团，除了不知道外实在找不到可以组织的词语。Steve靠的太近了，说话间鼻息都喷到了他脸上，他感觉到一股熟悉的气味包围了他，让他无法从Steve面前逃脱。

“我会让你想起来的，一切。只要你愿意相信我。”

Steve说完就吻了他，这一次他不再犹豫。他没着急于用手触碰他，只是撑在墙上把Bucky圈在一个属于他的范围里，用嘴唇试探性的轻轻吻在他的嘴角。

这一刻他等了太久，苦苦找寻的两年，或是已经日转星移物是人非的七十多年。Steve一生中总是乐于奉献一切，却很少想占有什么。而这一刻，眼前这个人，大概就是他唯一想要的，是他唯一的那点儿自私。

他偷偷睁开眼观察着Bucky的表情，却发现Bucky已经主动闭上了眼睛，眉头由于紧张而微微皱紧。他开始大着胆子吮吻他的唇瓣，用舌头顶开他的牙齿，探进他的口腔。当他开始吮吸Bucky带着些甜味的舌头时，Bucky居然伸手抓紧了他背后的制服布料，做出了一个宛如拥抱的姿势。

Steve再也忍不住心中的渴望和思念，他捧着Bucky的脸，把他压着墙上狠狠的吻他，把他的黑色棒球帽都顶的掉在了地上。他伸手穿过他凌乱的发丝，深深的汲取他口腔和身上的味道，这就是他一生中唯一想要霸占的。

他们吻了太久，也太激烈，直到双方都觉得快要喘不过气才彼此分开。Steve像是要把所有的思念和委屈都发泄在这个吻里，他毫无保留，即使不确定Bucky会不会用那只机械手一把将他推开，可事实是，他没有。

Bucky就这样看着他不住喘息，睫毛根部被泪水打湿连成一撮撮的小团体。他嘴唇的颜色也像从前一样艳丽，被Steve吻过后，会变的像熟透的樱桃。他看着那张嘴微微张开，哑着嗓子小声喊了一声Steve，像道歉，又像撒娇。

Steve忍不住又吻了他一下，才问道：“Bucky，你记得这个，对吗？”

“你和我，在行军帐篷里，你吻我。”Bucky露出一种Steve熟悉的笑容，看向他的眼神也变的温柔。“还有没人的会议室……唔。”

他没能把话说完就再次被Steve堵住了嘴，“还有呢？我吻你之后的事，你还记得吗？”

“我不记得了……我只能想起一点点。”他看到Steve眼中的狂喜有些暗淡下去，这让他感到一阵莫名的抱歉，便用手把Steve抱的更紧了些。

“没关系，Buck，后面的事我现在就可以告诉你。”Steve用手垫在他的脑后，压着他一下子倒在他的小床上。“所有的事情我都会让你想起来。”

Steve动作不算温柔的扯掉了Bucky的外套和手套，拉起他的左边机械手在上面给予了绅士的一吻，那动作好像在宣布“接下来我就要开始不那么绅士了”。

他拉高脱掉Bucky身上那件红色T恤，然后是黑色，Bucky并没有反抗，只是用一双疑惑无措的眼睛盯着他看。这在以前是根本不可能发生的，无措的人永远只会是Steve。

而Bucky现在这种天真又迷惑的样子，和他充满力量的机械臂和壮实的体肌形成了巨大的反差，让Steve产生了一种想要狠狠欺负他占有他的冲动。

他俯下身一遍遍吻着Bucky的脖颈和耳垂，曾经的Bucky总是在做爱的时候拼命咬住嘴唇压抑自己的声音，因为那时候他们在军营里，总是冒着被人发现的风险。而现在的Bucky似乎无所顾忌，随着Steve在他颈间的吮吸不断发出本能的呻吟。

“我们，以前经常做这个吗？”他说话间已经带着抑制不住喘息，并伸手揽住Steve的头颅，温柔的抚摸他的一头金发。Steve隔着牛仔裤揉按他已经硬起来的器官，“是的，Buck，无数次。你现在还喜欢这样吗？”

他闭上眼睛，感到Steve已经动作利落的解开了他的裤子，拉下了一边的内裤，对着他的胯骨周围又舔又吻。Steve仿佛熟悉他身上的每一处弱点，能轻易让他浑身发软失去攻击力。

“我不知道……”他颤抖着回答，而Steve好像并不满意他的答案，动作有些粗暴的扯掉了他的外裤和内裤，并分开他的大腿在内侧轻轻咬了一口，“我真的不知道……Steve。”Bucky声音像带了哭腔，这让Steve感到裤子又紧了一些。

“你记起我了，为什么不来找我？”Steve开始舔弄眼前这根兴奋的和他主人的迷茫形成反差的阴茎，他对它的熟悉程度就像对他的主人一样，很快让Bucky喘息着用机械臂抓紧了床单。

Bucky不明白Steve为什么要一边把他搞的头晕脑胀无法思考，还一边问他各种各样难以回答的问题；他更不明白自己为什么会愿意被他一件件剥掉衣服，压在床上为所欲为。他记得他们是朋友，他记得Steve的吻，但他真的不记得朋友之间会在床上干现在这样的事儿。可他就是没法拒绝，当Steve的气息充盈在他周围时，这熟悉的味道让他多年来第一次感到安全。

“我并不觉得……和我扯上关系…对你…有好处。”他还是尽力的回答，即使Steve嘴里的动作让他连一句完整的话都难以说完。

Steve终于吐出他的阴茎，跪在他上方脱光了自己，露出那有着超于常人的力量与美感的肌肉，然后压下来和同样赤裸的他紧密的贴合在一起。Steve用手握住他们两个贴在一起的阴茎上下撸动起来，他们额头抵着额头，Steve的蓝眼睛里满是深情，表情却严肃里带着点责备，“所以你就打算永远不再见我，对吗？”

“我不想连累你，我会是个麻烦……”他一边说，一边被Steve皱紧眉头的不断吻着，“你不是，Buck，我需要你，我不知道我多么需要你。”

Bucky疑惑的看着他，一双绿莹莹的眼睛似乎已经湿透了，闪着让Steve快要失控的光。他感到Bucky的阴茎在他手里开始有节凑的抽搐起来，喘息也越来越剧烈。他知道Bucky快要高潮了，于是赶紧停下手里的动作。他不想让Bucky就这么射了，这不够。他想进入他，像曾经的每一次，让他被自己填满，享受到最大的快乐。

Steve起身跪在Bucky的两腿之间，用力分开他的腿，掰开他的臀瓣。这有些费力，Bucky的臀部虽然和从前一样浑圆有肉，肌肉却变的更加紧实了。他低下头舔湿了那个小口，不出意料的听到Bucky一声惊喘。他小心的伸进一根手指，那久违的柔嫩和紧致另他一阵感动。他真的渴望了他太久。

他很快找到Bucky的前列腺，轻轻揉按那个点。立即感到Bucky里面的一阵紧缩，洞口的一圈肌肉箍紧了他的手指。“Steve…”他已经说不出别的话，也没心思问Steve到底在干嘛，只能求救般的喊他的名字。

Steve知道他身体上的一切秘密，就像知道BuckyBarnes的一切无聊糗事和人生理想，虽然现在Steve已经不确定自己还能不能看透这个脑袋里的想法。

他很快就让Bucky的阴茎流出了一大滩前液，并重新压回他身上，把他早已胀痛不已的阴茎顶上那个已经柔软的向他开放的入口。

“Bucky，这可能会有点疼。”他慢慢的往里顶了一些，“毕竟我们已经七十多年没做了。”说完他不好意思的笑了一下，这可是他第一次在床上开小玩笑。

“我不怕疼。”Bucky抓紧了他的肩膀，没有拒绝，只是睁着一双无辜的眼睛看着他，感受他给他带来的一切。Steve没想到Bucky能乖巧的说出这句话，要知道以前的Barnes中士总是疼的对着他直嚷嚷——“该死的Steve，你的那活儿简直比炮筒还粗…我要罚你给我洗三天袜子。”

直到全根没入，Bucky已经闭着双眼疼的满头是汗，却一句拒绝的话都没说。Steve不断的吻着他的脸说着我爱你，再慢慢律动起来。Steve知道什么方法能让他减轻疼痛——他的吻一路向下延伸至胸口，叼起他一颗乳头舔弄吮吸起来。他把阴茎退至入口，一边玩弄着Bucky的乳头一边感受到小洞里开始不断的收缩，把他的阴茎一点点的吸进，再绞紧，就和曾经的每一次一样。

以前Steve每次这么做的时候，都会听到留着眼泪红着脸的中士不停的飙脏话。（中士觉得这种玩法就算是决定豁出去的他也觉得有些羞耻。）“是你自己把我吸进去的，我真的根本没动。”Steve那时候总会一本正经的这样对他解释，然后换来中士的更多脏话。

Bucky湿润的眼睛里流露出一丝困惑，似乎自己也不明白为什么会变成这样。Steve再也忍不住从一开始就叫嚣着的欲望，开始狠狠抽插他的后穴。他用记忆中Bucky喜欢的节奏和方式干他，一个劲儿的吻他，不停用手抚摸他，好像要察觉出这具身体在七十年里发生过的所有变化。

Bucky随着他的节奏溢出断断续续的呻吟，他听得出这些呻吟代表着他现在很舒服，他喜欢这样。他感到Bucky的双腿已经主动的钩紧了他的腰，纠缠在他身上。

Bucky觉得自己变得越来越热，呼吸也越来越困难，压在他身上的这个男人让他觉得又熟悉又陌生。他不像博物馆的海报或报纸上的照片里那样完美的一丝不苟，也不像他记忆的片段里那样腼腆又刚正不阿。现在的他有些鲁莽，有些霸道，有些着急，但他看着他眼里流露的那种爱慕和疼惜却从未变过。

Steve一下下狠狠的撞击在他的敏感点上，将他一步步逼上高潮。射精的那瞬间，他脑子里快速的闪回了很多模糊的片段，那些片段都很相似，那是他被Steve拥抱着一次次在他怀里高潮的记忆，而那些记忆里，他脑子想到的总是同样的三个字。

“我爱你。”他喘着气，眼泪滚落，消失在深棕色的发丝里。“我想起来了，我爱你。”

他能感到Steve在听到这句话后激动的颤抖起来，他蓝色的眸子里迅速聚集了泪水，滴落在Bucky的脸颊上。Steve抓紧他的大腿压在身体两侧，快速的深插了几下就射在了里面。

他俩气喘吁吁的栽倒在床上，Bucky平躺着不断平稳自己凌乱的呼吸，大腿由于被长时间强制分开到极限而感到又酸又疼，没法并拢。他还难堪地感到一些不属于他自己的液体从身体里缓缓淌出来，流到床单上。

倒在他身旁的Steve只停顿了几秒钟，就再次从侧面抱紧了他，把那颗被汗水浸湿的金色脑袋塞在他颈间，不停的嗅着，还时不时亲吻几下。

“你在闻什么？”Bucky犹疑了一下，随即用自己的金属左手扶上了那颗不消停的脑袋。

“你身上的味道，” Steve撑起上身，望进他的眼睛，覆上那只停在自己头上的金属手，慢慢插进指头的缝隙，跟他十指紧扣，“和从前一模一样。”

“你的也是，Steve。”Bucky抿着嘴从鼻腔里快速喷出一口气，泄露出久违的一声笑。

“跟我回去好吗，Buck。别再一个人承受一切。”Steve不再像两年前一样小心翼翼的对待他，这次他决定霸道一些。“I know you can，but you don't have to. Cause I'm with you till the end of line.”

他看到Bucky望着他微微点了点头。


End file.
